Dynal
Dynal is the king of the extraterrestrial monsters, and is featured in the expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Caliosteo Clash". English: Dynal Japanese: ?? Latin: Dinauria sapiens In-Game Information A mysterious creature from a far-off world. One of a kind, this individual exhibits the regality of a king. Commanding the Dragon element, he is a force to be reckoned with, especially with the ability to call for temporary aid from his subordinates. Basic Information Monster Class: Brute Wyvern Weakness: Dragon Element: Dragon Status Ailments: Dragonblight, Sleep, Enchanted Habitats: Far-Off Starship Behavior: *Recovers stamina by executing his Rex Roar attack *Cannot use projectile attacks when low on stamina *Huffs water vapor when enraged *Small chance of dropping an item when flinched *Can learn the movements of hunters during battle Physiology and Behavior Dynal does not belong to a unique species - rather, he is an individual. However, his abilities and physiology are unique in themselves. He is able to manipulate the Dragon element and release a glowing aura that instantly brings him into a state of rage. Highly intelligent, he is also capable of learning during the course of a hunt. Notable abilities that Dynal possesses in battle are control over the Sky element and commanding lesser members of his species to temporarily aid him in battle. He is also capable of expelling a red light from his scales and secreting a sedative mist from his wings. Rumor has it that he is able to shapeshift into a more humanoid form as well, but this hasn't been confirmed. Despite being the same species as Duna and Raptin, Dynal is referred to as a Brute Wyvern rather than a Bird Wyvern. This is entirely based on his bulkier skeletal structure and more powerful movements. In Monster Hunter Destiny Location: Far-Off Starship Area 1 Synopsis: Available Quests A-Rank ''Note: Dynal is unlocked after repelling Duna and Raptin at least three times each.'' Facing Humanity's Extinction!: *''Goal'': Repel Dynal *''Location'': Far-Off Starship *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Duna or Raptin) *''Client'': Mediatas Chief *''Description'': Alas, I thought the final battle had already been won. But that is not the case, for the regal king of the extraterrestrials has appeared, and is ready to wipe our species off the face of the earth! Good luck to you, hunter! Items/Carves ''Note: You cannot slay Dynal. Items are listed from most common to least common.'' A-Rank Tail x1: Fluid Tailbone, Regal Splinter, Alien NecroJet Capture Rewards: Regal Splinter x2, Imperial Fang, Kingly Dermis, Oppressive Ripper x2, Magnificent Wing, Imperial Fang x3, Alien NecroJet Break Head: Magnificent Wing x2, Imperial Fang, Regal Splinter x2, Alien NecroJet Break Back: Kingly Dermis, Magnificent Wing, Oppressive Ripper, Kingly Dermis x2 Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Imperial Fang Item Descriptions A': *'Regal Splinter: This scale is not from this world. Its colors and form exude the might of an emperor. *'Kingly Dermis': Smooth skin found under the scales of an alien beast. The vibrant colors adorning this pelt indicate strong leadership. *'Imperial Fang': A very majestic fang. Long and pointed - scary as an individual tooth, but grand as a mouthful of them. *'Fluid Tailbone': The vertebrae of this monster's tail are locked in a way that portrays the necessity of balance to such a gorgeous creature. *'Magnificent Wing': Vestigial wing that adorns the king of alien wyverns. Thought to be a display of dominance when fully spread. *'Oppressive Ripper': These stout claws are wickedly sharp, and are wielded in a way that truly captures the magnificence of combat. *'Alien NecroJet': A black gemstone that sparkles at its center. It is not of this world, a piece of otherworldly regality. Attacks Royal Bite: Takes a step forward while pulling his head back, then extends his neck and powerfully swings his jaws shut. Always does two. Tail Sweep: Swings his tail while turning about 180 degrees to the side and snapping his jaws. Always does two. Regal Tail Sweep: Whips his tail back and holds it for a second, then does a swift spin to strike anything around him. Regal Combo: See "Regal Tail Sweep". Instead of doing just one, he will strike twice in a row, making the attack difficult to avoid. Sleep Shot: Lowers his body and begins to shiver while slowly extending his wings. Then, Dynal will jump into the air and release a cloud of white gas that spreads out from underneath him, before landing. (Sleep) Dragon Blast: Opens his jaws and shoots a burst of black, nebulous energy in front of him. (Dragonblight) Antimatter Beam: Stands tall and absorbs dark energy into his jaws until the inside of his mouth glowing, then swings his head downward and releases white shooting-star-like projectiles that spread out more as they travel. (Dragonblight) Rex Roar: Performs the same animation as his roar, but doesn't require Earplugs and creates a flaming red glow around him. This will summon either Duna or Raptin into the area. The summoned monster will leave after two to three minutes. (Enchanted) Bite-Tail Combo: Performs a Royal Bite before going straight into a Regal Tail Sweep. Imperial Wrath: Performs a Royal Bite, then a Regal Tail Sweep, and finally a Dragon Blast. (Dragonblight) Roar: Raises his upper body into the air and produces a series of short, barking roars. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Equipment Armor A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -5 *Water +20 *Thunder 10 *Ice +15 *Earth +10 *Sky -10 *Dragon -20 Skills: Negate Enchanted, Enlightened Blade, Carving Master, Wide-Range +1, Taunt Weapons Hunting Horn Royal Summoning: *Raw Damage - 1358 *Elemental Damage - 250 Dragon *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - (-20) *Requires - Regal Splinter x5, Mega Wyvern Stone x3, Oppressive Ripper x4 King's Summoning: *Raw Damage - 1412 *Elemental Damage - 310 Dragon *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-20) *Requires - Magnificent Wing x9, Regal Splinter x12, Kingly Dermis x2, Cosmicite Ore x18 Angered Emperor: *Raw Damage - 1480 *Elemental Damage - 340 Dragon *Slots - 4 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-30) *Requires - Oppressive Ripper x8, Kingly Dermis x6, Alien NecroJet x1, Dinomaton Plating x10 Gunlance Destructive Monarchy: *Raw Damage - 639 *Elemental Damage - 310 Dragon *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - (-20) *Shelling - Normal Lv 4 *Requires - Magnificent Wing x4, Kingly Dermis x7, Fluid Tailbone x5, Mega Wyvern Stone x3 Blazing Monarchy: *Raw Damage - 698 *Elemental Damage - 350 Dragon *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-20) *Shelling - Normal Lv 4 *Requires - Kingly Dermis x12, Cosmicite Ore x23, Imperial Fang x6, Magnificent Wing x8 Dynal's Blazeruler: *Raw Damage - 767 *Elemental Damage - 400 Dragon *Slots - 4 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-30) *Shelling - Normal Lv 6 *Requires - Alien NecroJet x1, Regal Splinter x5, Kingy Dermis x14, Maton Insulation x6 Switch Axe Ruling Changeblade: *Raw Damage - 1384 *Elemental Damage - 300 Dragon *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - (-20) *Phial - Power *Requires - Kingly Dermis x8, Regal Splinter x5, Imperial Fang x7, Mega Wyvern Stone x3 Oppressing Changeblade: *Raw Damage - 1441 *Elemental Damage - 360 Dragon *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-20) *Requires - Fluid Tailbone x6, Regal Splinter x9, Oppressive Ripper x4, Cosmicite Ore x21 Hunter's Command: *Raw Damage - 1500 *Elemental Damage - 390 Dragon *Slots - 4 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-30) *Requires - Kingly Dermis x13, Alien NecroJet x1, Magnificent Wing x16, Maton Generator x3 Heavy Bowgun Powered Monarch: *Raw Damage - 497 (543 Power Barrel) *Reload - Above Average *Deviation - Below Average *Slots - 3 *Affinity - (-20) *Requires - Mega Wyvern Stone x2, Magnificent Wing x10, Regal Splinter x4, Imperial Fang x8 Regal Primeking: *Raw Damage - 527 (610 Power Barrel) *Reload - Above Average *Deviation - Below Average *Slots - 3 *Affinity - (-20) *Requires - Kingly Dermis x7, Cosmicite Ore x25, Magnificent Wing x14 Burgeoning King Gunner: *Raw Damage - 561 (649 Power Barrel) *Reload - Fast *Deviation - Below Average *Slots - 4 *Affinity - (-30) *Requires - Dinomaton Plating x15, Royal Ebonhide x3, Alien NecroJet x1, Oppressive Ripper x6 Notes *Dynal is a character in the first Fossil Fighters game, playing an antagonistic role in the storyline, while his reptilian form is an unlockable in both games. *Dynal is considered "repelled" when his health reaches 0. **Thus, he can be captured, but not carved. *His Rex Roar attack not only inflicts Enchanted, but temporarily allows a second monster onto the battlefield, usually Duna or Raptin. *In order to upgrade his Heavy Bowgun fully, Royal Ebonhides from an A-Rank Savage Deviljho are required. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255